Moonlight Magic
by Kiya Sama
Summary: Naruto finally gets his wish to go out with Sakura all thanks to Sasuke. But on this night filled with magic, can two rivals find a way to come to terms with their real emotions?
1. Default Chapter

**Pairings: **Naruto + Sasuke

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, lime. (Boys are about seventeen here.)

**Disclaimers: **Main characters are properties of Kishimoto Masashi. I make no money off them.

**Author's Notes: **My very first Naruto fic! Yay! So proud of myself ^^. I was beginning to think I would never be able to write something about one of my favorite shows. Please be kind and leave your thoughts on it. Feedback gets the creative juices flowing! Thanks for reading and enjoy! ^____^

****

**Moonlight Magic:**

Naruto hopped from one foot to the other. He paced like a boy possessed. He bit his lower lip in agitation. He leaned against a tree trying to feign nonchalance. He pushed himself off again and paced around some more. Kami! The anticipation was at fever pitch! What was taking _him _so long?! 

_~ Come on….come on…. ~_

He tried not to glance at the house across the street, but that was proving to be a hopeless cause. And just when he thought he was going to go insane with impatience, the familiar blue shirt came into the vicinity. Hardly giving the owner a chance to think, Naruto raced towards him and pulled on his arm, leading him back into the safety of the nearby forest.

Blue eyes dancing with eagerness blazed at the handsome but stoic visage before him. And seeing that his companion had no intentions of speaking to him first, Naruto gave an exasperated sigh and stomped his foot. 

"Well?! What happened?!"

Cool dark eyes filled with boredom stared at the flushed features of the blonde before them and with a light shrug, the boy replied just as coolly. "She said 'yes'."

For a second, Naruto wasn't sure he had heard right and he stood gaping at his rival in disbelief. "That's it? She just said…_yes_?!"

"Well, it's what you wanted, wasn't it?" came the snapped reply, as a scowl filled the handsome face. "What else did you want her to say?"

Naruto pouted, although it did not dampen his high spirits. "Didn't she say something like – 'I have always wanted to go out with him for so long. I was just denying my feelings…"

"Cut the crap, Naruto. You've gotten your date with Sakura, so why don't you just enjoy it and stop being such a fool."

The blonde was in too good a mood to respond to the insult, so instead of his usual glare; he grabbed the strong hands before him and gave them an uncharacteristic warm squeeze. "Thank you so much, Sasuke! I owe you big time for this!!!" He released the hand quickly and grinned. "Gotta run! I have to get ready for the big date tonight!" And giving his companion a wave, the blonde shinobi ran down the street with a song of joy on his lips. 

He failed to see the look of longing that was etched on the face of the boy he had left behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naruto figured that getting Sasuke to ask Sakura out on his behalf was a stroke of genius on his part. It wasn't as if he couldn't do it on his own. He just wasn't sure that the pink-haired beauty would be able to understand him clearly. Naruto was sure he would have made a botch of the situation and not wanting to mess such a wonderful opportunity, he had done the unthinkable. 

Begged his rival.

Getting Sasuke to agree with him in the first place had been a nightmare on its own. The dark-haired heartthrob (to every girl in the village), had given a vehement 'no' the moment Naruto had asked him to do it. But the blonde had refused to give in and so for the past week or so, he became an incessant thorn on Sasuke's side. He made sure that he was at every location the genius chuunin was. He had snuck into Sasuke's private moments, nearly getting killed in the process from the angry tirade that followed, until the day he had finally broke down Sasuke's resolve. 

Sasuke's reason for giving in had been simple. He had claimed that to prevent Sakura and the other girls from asking him out, he had simply agreed to do the favor for Naruto. Of course, the blonde hadn't bought it, but anything to get Sakura to the Hidden Leaf Summer Festival was fine by him. 

And so here he was, after trying for so long to get a chance to be alone with Sakura, he was finally going to profess his love for her tonight. After all, if she had agreed to come out with him, it must mean that she liked him a little bit, ne?

He seemed to be floating on air and he ignored the usual cold or bemused looks from the adults that were thrown his way. Right now, nobody else mattered.

~ Nobody but my Sakura-chan! We are going to have so much fun tonight! I just know it! I will make you forget all about Sasuke and I will show you just how good I really am. ~

"Ohayo, Naruto. You look pretty happy today."

"Aah! Iruka-sensei! Ohayo!" He waved to the kind-hearted teacher, who was, coincidentally standing before a ramen shop. He stopped before the older man and smiled sheepishly. "I am taking Sakura-chan to the festival tonight. She agreed to come with me!"

Iruka raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Eh? Sakura actually agreed to go out with you? I find that a bit hard to believe."

Naruto frowned and pouted. "Sheesh. She did agree. Sasuke asked her for me and she said yes!"

Iruka held up his hands in surrender, laughing softly. "Hai, hai. Okay, I believe you. So, do you want to celebrate your first official date?"

Naruto had the grace to blush as he nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!!"

And leading the chuckling teacher into the small shop, Naruto made sure that Iruka lived up to his promise.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Kakashi flipped another page of his book as he sat high above the trees in the cool forest. Although, giving an attitude of nonchalance, he was highly aware of everything around him. The delicious scent of meals being prepared for the annual festival filled his nostrils and it did more to remind him of his current state of hunger. Making a mental note to visit one of the stalls later this evening, he tried to focus his attention on the book again, only to blink as a flash of blue whizzed by him. 

_~ Hmmm…~_

The sounds of heavy breathing, quickly followed by a loud cry caused the Jounin to close his book and to jump down from the tree. Landing lithely to the ground, he idly watched his student work himself into a frenzy with various fighting techniques that would have left any ordinary shinobi panting on the floor with exhaustion. 

"Shouldn't you be preparing for the festival like your friends are, Sasuke?" He asked calmly, as he sat down beneath a tree and opened up his book again. "There are no training or missions coming up soon."

For several minutes, he was ignored, before a low 'I feel like training' was heard. Kakashi nodded slowly and flipped another page. 

"That is all well and good, Sasuke, but we don't need you overworking yourself for nothing. Today is supposed to be a day of relaxatio…"

"I said I feel like training!" And with a low snarl, the dark-haired boy leapt high into the trees and got lost in the thick leaves overheard. Only the sounds of birds chirping and the light breeze filled Kakashi's ears, but he knew otherwise. Sasuke was still up there… hiding.

"Don't you want to go this year, Sasuke?"

No answer. 

"It is going to be a fun event. There will be lots of food and games and…"

"It's stupid and for only people who have nothing to do with their time. I would rather train than spend an entire evening sitting around doing nothing."

"There is lots of food."

Sasuke groaned and stuck his head out of the tree he had been sitting in. "Kuso! Is that all you think about?!"

"And fun games."

"Bakayaro." Came the angry mutter, as Sasuke snorted and remained up in the tree stubbornly. 

He didn't care about the stupid festival. Never had, never will. He had avoided going to the event all these years. Why should this one be any different? It wasn't as if he was a people person anyway. He sighed softly and raised his knees to his chest, trying hard not to focus on the real reason for his refusal to go this year. 

Kakashi's sharp hearing caught the sad sound, but he refused to comment on it. If the dark-haired boy was not willing to share it with him, then who was he to interfere?

_~ Just don't hide it so much, Sasuke. It's better for you to let him know. ~_

~*~*~*~*~*~

It had turned out to be a beautiful night as many had predicted. Everyone was dressed in his or her finest kimonos and even a few neighboring villages had decided to drop by. The moon peeked through the clouds casting a silvery glow upon the throngs of people that lined up the gaily-lit streets. The sounds of music, laughter and entertainment filled the air. The smell of good food ranging from ramen to a whole pig being roasted over a spit, tantalized the senses and brought out the gluttons in people. Little children ran in and out of stalls, some playing the many games that had been set up to keep them busy, while the adults either gambled in make-shift casinos or engaged in mock fights and challenges.

Many of the teenagers went about in groups, each trying to savor the festive atmosphere as much as possible. In this particular group, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji were sitting upon a bench, each with rice cakes in their hands as they admired the dancing troupe performing on a stage to their left. 

"Wow...this is so cool. I can't believe they let me have so much money to spend tonight." The blonde girl gushed in excitement as she took another bite of the sweet snack. "And just think that Sakura is going to be stuck with Naruto as a date all night. Haha! I almost feel sorry for her."

Shikamaru groaned and made a face. "You are just happy that Sasuke didn't show up tonight, aren't you? Or you would have pounced on him the moment he walks out here. Tch! I really don't see what you girls see in that guy anyways."

"He is a whole lot classier than you, that's what!" Ino retorted with an added kick to her teammate's shin for good measure. That got both of them arguing again and sighing softly, Chouji reached for the neglected rice cakes and gorged on them happily.

At the other end of the street, Hinata and Neji were caught up in an argument of their own...only it was a little bit one-sided as the dark-haired girl remained silent, while her fellow clan member continued his speech about the merits or demerits of gambling. It didn't help that his own teammate, Lee,  had already begun to wager some money on the stupid game and with a grunt of disgust, he punched the bushy browed boy to the side, now deciding that it was Lee who needed the lecture after all. Giving a weary sigh, Hinata began to walk away from the fracas, only to suck in a harsh breath as she noticed the couple heading towards her. Hiding quickly behind a stall that sold hand-woven baskets, she spied on the duo, hoping she wouldn't be spotted. 

Naruto looked resplendent in a black and white stripped kimono, while Sakura was dressed in a black silk one with a red dragon printed on its back. Her now, short hair was decorated with flowers and if it wasn't for the look of boredom on her features, she would have been considered breathtaking. She was holding onto a stuffed animal, which Hinata was sure that Naruto had won for her, but as they came closer and closer, the conversation that took place had her thinking otherwise. 

"Honestly, Naruto, I really wish you would stop hounding me like this. Why don't you go play with Konohamaru and the others, eh? I am sure that they would like to play with their idol."

Naruto tried hard to squash the feeling of disappointment that had been growing steadily all evening. "But...Sakura, I came out here to have a date with you...not Konohamaru."

"Well, you have spent the better part of the evening with me...don't you want to take a break?"

"But, I thought you wanted to come out with me? You told Sasuke that you wanted to come out with me, ne?"

Sakura laughed lightly and shook her head. "Well, yes I did. But I only agreed because Sasuke promised to take me out later on in the evening. You don't really think I had planned on spending the entire festival with you, did you?"

Naruto's jaw dropped in shock at the revelation, the color draining from his features as he felt the stab within his heart. "Sa...ku..."

But, the pink-haired girl was oblivious to anything besides her story. "So, you see Naruto, I am only doing this as a favor for Sasuke-kun and not for you. It was fun in the beginning...but I am tired now. I think I will just go wait for him by the fountain like we had promised..."

"Yamero!!" came the vehement cry filled with pain and helpless anger. This had several visitors glancing towards the blonde's direction, some with looks of disdain on their faces as they realized who the culprit was. But, Naruto didn't care about any of that. What mattered right now was the hurtful news that Sakura had just fed him. So, all he was doing was being a nuisance as usual. He was just in the way of Sasuke and Sakura again and that knowledge made his blood boil with fury.

_~ Sasuke...Sasuke no baka!! How could you do this to me?! ~_

Sakura was a bit surprised at the cold tone, but she regained her composure quickly and snapped back in irritation. "What do you mean 'stop'?! I told you that you didn't have to hang around me any...eh?"

Something small and pink was flung in her direction and on reflex, she dodged out of the way, only to see that it was a wrapped box with a white bow on it. 

"I...I got that for you..." Naruto muttered with his head lowered. "You do what you like with it. I don't...I don't care anymore!" And without looking back, he spun on his heels and began to run as if the devil was on his tail. 

Sakura made a small sound of dismay as she bent down to pick up the box, only to gasp as she watched it disappear from sight. "What in the world...Hinata?!"

The gentle-mannered girl stood with the parcel in her hands, her usually friendly and shy gaze now filled with disdain. "You don't deserve this." She said softly, as she began to step backwards. "And you do not deserve a boy like Naruto...or even Sasuke. I can't believe anyone can be this selfish." And without waiting for a response, she took off after the elusive blonde, leaving the other shinobi staring at floor in shame.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


For how long she had been running, Hinata had no idea. She had been trying to hang on to Naruto's chakra, but the kyubi was as evasive as he was noisy. Finally, stopping on a safe tree branch, she eyed the lush woods below her and tried to catch her breath. She would have to use her Byakugan to locate him then. There was no other way. And making sure that the present was tucked in safe and sound within her kimono, she pressed her forefingers together and frowned lightly.

_"Byakugan!" _

As soon as that was said, her vision and ability to locate his chakra became a hundred times better than before. She was able to detect him a few miles away and smiling softly in victory, she jumped down from the tree, only to fight back a scream as she noticed the still figure standing before her.

 "Sas...Sasuke-kun." She gasped out weakly as she shook her head to get back her bearings. "What are you..."

"Who are you looking for?" came the quiet question, as he eyed the girl warily. "Shouldn't you be at the festival?"

She got to her feet and blushed darkly, before holding out the small package, still wondering how in the world she had failed to sense him. "Na...Naruto dropped this in the village and I...I just wanted to give it back to him."

Sasuke frowned in confusion. "Isn't he supposed to be in the village? I thought he was attending the festival as well."

"He was...until Sakura..." She refused to continue, but she could tell that the dark-haired boy had put two and two together quickly. A thunderous scowl came onto his features, as a colorful curse escaped his lips causing the shy girl to gasp and blush in response. 

"Give it to me. I will take it to him." He finally said as he held out his hand to accept the present. Hinata nodded slowly and placed it within his palm, not daring to question his reason for doing so. "Please make sure he gets it." She said softly. "And...and thank you..."

The chuunin nodded quickly before leaping into the trees to search for his elusive rival as his mind churned with a million and one scenarios of what could have happened to the blonde to make him this distraught. His fingers tightened around the box as he finally sensed his teammate and stopping abruptly, he stood hidden amongst the leaves, staring at the huddled figure that lay beside the running brook.

Naruto was crying.

~*~*~*~*~*~

One thought ran over and over in his mind as he lay shivering on the grass. The stupid tears had refused to stop falling down his cheeks and quite frankly, he was too powerless to stop them now, even if he tried. If only he hadn't been born. If only he hadn't been in the way of every one else's happiness. If only he had just remained in his room tonight, not bothering to save so much money to buy this stupid kimono just to impress Sakura or the stupid gift. If only he hadn't swallowed his pride and begged that damn bakayaro, Sasuke to help him get this date tonight...none of this would have happened. 

God, he was such a fool!

He sniffled pitifully and was about to sit up, when the small object fell to the ground beside him. Jumping to his haunches in readiness for a possible attack, it took him several minutes to realize that it was the small box that he had given to Sakura just moments ago. Blinking at it in bemusement, he immediately froze as the familiar lazy drawl reached his ears.

"I was told to give that to you. You must have dropped it in the village."

Naruto rose to his full height and refused to turn around to face the other boy as his hands clenched into tight fists of fury at his sides. He could vaguely hear his rival jump down from the trees and his silent footsteps as they approached him. 

~ Sasuke...I will... ~  
  


"Why aren't you at the festival? I thought you wanted to go badly tonight."

_~ I will.... ~_

"And to think that I went as far as asking Sakura to be your da...."

"I will kill you!!!" came the roar that had Naruto barreling into, the quite surprised, Sasuke. 

Reflexes kicking in quickly, the genius chuunin wrapped his arms around the other's form, sending them both rolling down the bank, each trying to give the other a direct hit to some part of his body. Panting and heaving with growing exertion, Sasuke finally managed to make contact with Naruto's jaw, throwing the blonde off his body leaping away to crouch in defense, as he eyed the downed blonde warily. 

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Naruto?!" He bellowed angrily, only to groan as he heard the familiar chant.

_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!!"_

About ten Narutos suddenly had him surrounded and growling softly as they all began to run towards him, Sasuke performed the seal quickly, before responding with a loud. _"Katon Ruuka_ _no Jutsu!!!" _He didn't want to hurt Naruto too badly, but he didn't want to get killed by the angry blonde either. The balls of fire seemed to make contact with the copies of Naruto, but as soon as the smoke cleared, Sasuke found himself flying across the landscape with a now throbbing jaw as he landed painfully to the ground. He coughed and tried to get to his feet, only to find himself pinned to a tree as he stared into the furious visage of his longtime rival. Naruto had his right hand raised, quite ready to smash it into the handsome face before him, but to his growing irritation, he found that he couldn't get himself to do it for some reason.

Sasuke tried hard not to show his concern over getting hit by Naruto. Eyes that were the brightest of blues had taken on a deep hue of almost pitch black. The last time he had seen Naruto this angry was back in the Forest of Death during the Chuunin exam. Back then he had been in a fight against a much greater foe, but this was different. Surely, Naruto wouldn't hit him over…over _what _exactly?

"Go ahead and hit me." He finally muttered as he narrowed his eyes into thin slits of disdain. "If it makes you feel any better, Naruto…go ahead and punch me."

For several minutes, they both glared at each other, breaths heaving with barely concealed emotions as confused thoughts swirled between them. Naruto grit his teeth and bit out coldly.

"You lied to me."

Now, it was Sasuke's turn to blink in surprise. "What the hell do you mean? When did I lie to you…?"

"Sakura! You told me that you had gotten Sakura to go out with me tonight, Sasuke!" Naruto was humiliated to find that the tears had begun to fall again and wiping them away quickly, he continued to shout out his frustrations. "You struck a deal with her and told her that she could come out with me and then you would go out with her later! How could you do that to me, Sasuke?! You know how much I wanted to have this night to myself with her! Why would you do such a thing?!"

"Because you deserve someone better, Naruto!!" 

The vehement response had both boys gaping at each other in disbelief, before Sasuke tore his gaze away with a light blush dusting his cheeks. Naruto allowed the words to sink in for a few moments before frowning. "What is that supposed to mean?! There is no body better than Sakura…"

Sasuke snorted and pushed the blonde away from him. "Bakayaro! Open up your goddamn eyes and see!" He stepped further away with his back to the blonde. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his thudding heart as he prepared himself for the words that would break his heart. "Hinata."

"Hi…Hinata?"

"Yes! Yes, Hinata Hyuuga! Surely you know who she is, Naruto?" 

"But what has Hinata got to do with…?"

"She likes you, you idiot! Why do you think she keeps blushing and acting like a complete fool around you?"

Naruto sniffled lightly, blinking in surprise at the stiffened back of his rival. He plopped onto the ground and stared at the moonlit waters blindly. "I know that." He finally replied softly. "I know she likes me, but…"

Sasuke stole a glance at the blonde. "But what?"

"But it's not the same, you know? I mean…she is a nice girl and I like talking to her but…but…" Naruto wasn't sure he could explain what he was trying to say to the dark-haired boy, but it seemed as if it wasn't going to be necessary.

"You don't feel any excitement when you are around her, right?"

"Ah…ha…hai…"

"She doesn't make your heart beat faster or your mouth go dry or your body tremble, does she?"

Naruto could only stare at Sasuke's back with growing bewilderment. "Well…yeah…"

"And Sakura does that to you?"

"What?!"

"Answer me truthfully, Naruto. You talk about Sakura this and Sakura that…but does she make you feel all those things? Does she make your blood boil with anticipation? Whenever you see her…does your heart beat quicken? Do you feel as if you would give anything and everything to be with her no matter what it took?"

"Sa…su…ke…"

"Or do you just do it to spite me?"

The last question had the blonde stumped and he found himself staring at the grass in confusion. How did he _really_ feel about the pink-haired girl? It was true that he had always fantasized about being with her but with all of these questions…he found that Sasuke was right in everything. Sakura might have been the girl he had always wanted to be friends with…but she never made him feel any of those things. He couldn't say that she made his heart beat faster. She didn't make him sweat all over in anticipation. She wasn't capable of bringing about a level of excitement that he lusted for. Kami…the only person who was able to bring out those things in him was none other than…

"Sasuke?!" He cried out in dismay and dawning horror as his widened gaze met the blank ones of the genius chuunin. His face flooded with color and scrambling back quickly, he tried to gather his scattered wits about him.

"What is it, Naruto?" came the bland question that had the blonde lowering his gaze in growing worry. What in Kami's name did this mean? He couldn't be…No! He just couldn't be! It was so…so…_wrong!_

"No…nothing." He muttered out quickly as he rose to his feet and attempted a wan smile. He had to get away from here fast or he was bound to make a fool out of himself. "I have to…to…"

"Run away again?"

"Aaaahhh!!!" Naruto held a hand to his chest as the voice had been heard just inches away from his ear. Staggering back weakly, he held his hands out as if to stave off the boy from coming any closer. "Don't…don't come any closer, Sasuke! Or I swear it, I will…I will…"

"Why did you call out my name like that?" 

Perhaps it was the moonlight playing tricks on him, but Naruto could have sworn that the blush on Sasuke's cheeks had darkened…and what was that strange look in his eyes? Or the change in his voice? It wasn't its usual scornful or amused or mocking tone. It sounded almost…nice.

~ Argh! This isn't happening to me! I can't be thinking like this about Sasuke! I like Sakura and Hinata…and just…any girl! Not…him… ~

"I hate you, Sasuke!" He blurted out in desperation as if needing to validate the point more to himself than anything. 

The chuunin nodded as if that was to be expected and replied in a much quieter voice. "And I hate you as well, Naruto."

"You annoy me with your stupid looks and your…your…the way you keep acting as if you know everything, when you don't! I hate you, hate you, hate you!" He squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath, only to gasp as he felt the hands cup his face in the gentlest of ways. He opened them up quickly, his heart pounding with an emotion that he couldn't define as he stared into the eyes of darkest night that seemed to be filled with something that was hard to explain. 

"Hate me for as long as you want, Naruto." Sasuke whispered softly, as inches separated their lips now. "For I have hated you for as long as I can remember…"

And barely giving the blonde a chance to think or react, he covered the short distance between them, eyes fluttering closed as he allowed himself a moment to savor the taste of the boy that would forever be more than a rival within his heart. For how long had he known that Naruto was the only one for him? He couldn't tell. But such a spirit, filled with strength and courage – a spirit that an entire village could not bring down despite the way he had been treated all his life. He had fallen in love with that spirit and no matter how long he sought for revenge that brilliant beacon of light was all that he needed to make his darkened life more…endurable. 

~ Without you, Naruto, I am like a blind man stumbling in the dark. Hate me for as long as you like, for I need your spirit to lead me back to the light… ~

He finally pulled away with his gaze lowered to the floor as he took a deep breath to steady his trembling nerves. "This…this never happened, Naruto." He muttered softly.

Naruto licked his swollen lips and nodded glumly, not trusting himself to speak for his breath had been taken away from the experience. Their first kiss might have been an accident, but this was…this was…indescribable. There had been a sadness that he had felt – a sadness that had seared through his very soul and Naruto knew now without a doubt that in someway…he was meant to be with the obnoxious boy. 

He watched Sasuke leap back into the trees and knowing that he might not see the boy for some time, he called out desperately. "Sasuke!"

This stopped the dark-haired chuunin and he spun around with a questioning look in his features. "What is it, Naruto? You should go back to the village now, ne?"

"I…" He sighed and nodded softly. "Yeah…you are right. I should be going back. You…you…uh…take care of yourself or something…"

The chuunin nodded and tossed the small box back to him, which he caught with trembling hands. "You never picked it up after all." He explained with a small smile. "Oyasumi, Naruto!" And with that said, he vanished from sight, leaving the blonde to stare at nothing but the rustling leaves from the huge trees. 

Slumping to the ground, Naruto eyed the box and opened it up with a weary sigh. The gift had been a bracelet that he had bought from the local eccentric old lady that lived down the main street. People thought she was crazy, but Naruto had spent countless hours talking with her and he found that she was quite the colorful character. She had given him the silver bracelet, but something she had said had him frowning lightly.

/This is a magic bracelet that has been passed down for many generations, Naruto. It says that once you give it to the one you love, the person's name will be etched upon it…like magic./

Naruto hadn't believed her, of course, but he had wanted something desperately. He had wanted to give this to Sakura…to see if her name would appear upon it. To see if he would have a chance to be with her. But, as he held the precious jewelry to the moonlight, a small gasp escaped his lips before he clutched the item to his thudding chest with his eyes closed and a small smile gracing his features. 

It seemed like the old lady might have been right after all. For the name…

_S-a-s-u-k-e_

…was now firmly imprinted on its side. 

**~ OWARI ~**

  
  



	2. Note!

**Plagarism Alert!**

Please help report this account to the powers that be:

http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/2586557/SpideyFox (remove spaces)

He or she has copied two of my stories: **Midnight Confessions** and **Moonlight Magic** and has posted it as theirs.

I am honestly getting sick and tired of this, but my sincere thanks to the person who brought this to my attention.

Thank you readers for being so vigilant. I really do appreciate it.

-KiyaSama


End file.
